Gems/Guide:Infinity Blade II Gem Forge
Elemental (Square) Gems In Infinity Blade II, the two most useful elemental gems are Spectrum Gems and Darkfire Gems. They can be forged as such: Spectrum Gem * Forge 3 capped (+400) fire gems together to get a rare +500 fire gem. * Forge 3 capped (+400) ice gems together to get a rare +500 ice gem. * Forge 3 capped (+400) water gems together to get a rare +500 water gem * Forge the fire, ice, and water gems together (in that order) to get a +500 spectrum gem * Forge 3 +500 spectrum gems to get a rare +1000 spectrum gem. * This +1000 spectrum gem can be upgraded by +250 by forging it with 2 +500 spectrum gems. ** This can be done up to 255 times for a +64750 spectrum gem. Darkfire Gem * Forge 3 capped (+400) shock gems together to get a rare +500 shock gem. * Forge 3 capped (+400) poison gems together to get a rare +500 poison gem. * Forge 3 capped (+400) wind gems together to get a rare +500 wind gem * Forge the shock, poison, and wind gems together (in that order) to get a +500 darkfire gem. * Forge 3 +500 darkfire gems to get a rare +1000 darkfire gem. * This +1000 darkfire gem can be upgraded by +250 by forging it with 2 +500 darkfire gems. ** This can be done up to 255 times for a +64750 darkfire gem. These gems are best applied to Solar Transport Energy Blades. Stat (Circle) Gems The four stat gems can be upgraded as follows: Health Gem * A rare +60 health gem can be forged by combining 3 capped (+50) health gems. * This gem can upgraded by +10 by forging the rare health gem with 2 +≥40 health gems. ** This can be done up to 255 times for a +2610 health gem. Attack Gem * A rare +250 attack gem can be forged by combining 3 capped (+200) attack gems. * This gem can upgraded by +50 by forging the rare attack gem with 2 +≥100 attack gems. ** This can be done up to 255 times for a +13000 attack gem. Shield Gem * A rare +75 shield gem can be forged by combining 3 capped (+60) shield gems. * This gem can upgraded by +25 by forging the rare shield gem with 2 +≥40 shield gems. ** This can be done up to 255 times for a +6450 shield gem. Magic Gem * A rare +250 magic gem can be forged by combining 3 capped (+200) magic gems. * This gem can upgraded by +25 by forging the rare magic gem with 2 +≥100 magic gems. ** This can be done up to 255 times for a +6625 magic gem. You can apply the most circle gems to your loadout by using the Gem set. Diamond Gems Diamond gems give you either an elemental defense (such as ice) or increase the drop chance of Items, Gems, or Gold. Rare (Spectrum) Defense Gem * Forge fire, ice, and water defense gems (in that order) to get a crafted light defense gem. * Forge shock, poison, and wind defense gems (in that order) to get a crafted dark defense gem. * Forge the crafted light defense gem, the crafted dark defense gem, and any hexagon gem (in that order) to get the spectrum defense gem. * Note: Spectrum defense is automatically applied to the Gem Shield. Perk Drop+ Gems Perk Drop+ gems are diamond gems that increase the drop chance of various loots from enemies and chests. * The Gold Drop+ gem increases the chance of finding gold. Caps at +400%. * The Gem Drop+ gem increases the chance of finding gems. Caps at +525%. * The Item Drop+ gem increases the chance of finding items. Caps at +525%. Hexagon Gems Hexagon gems give unique bonuses that can be valuable in any kind of playthrough. The most useful are listed below: Gold+ Gems Gold+ gems increase the amount of gold dropped by enemies and chests. Caps at +37.5%. * Note: You cannot see the .5%, so it will display as +37% in game. XP+ Gems XP+ gems increase the xp given from beating enemies. Caps at +125%. Titan Break Gems Titan break gems increase the window for attacking a titan when executing a break. Each level increases the break time by 1 second for supers and parry breaks, but increases the number of hits by 1 for dodge and block breaks. Caps at +2. Rare XP Gem This one is eventually outclassed by the XP+ gem, but deserves mentioning nonetheless. To forge, combine 3 spectrum defense gems. The gem gives you +1000 xp on hit, and it cannot be upgraded. Triangle Gems Triangle gems give you bonuses in combat. None are particularly useful in the late game. It is recommended to use whichever gem you get that is most useful at your stage in the game. Light Gems Light gems give bonuses to Light weapons. The most useful one is: 5 Hit Continue Combo (5CC) After executing a 5 hit combo (Direction 1, opposite direction 1, direction 2, opposite direction 2, direction 1 or 2, e.g. up, down, left, right, left), every hit becomes a 5 hit combo. This makes lights better for raw damage output than duals after 9 hits per break. * 5cc gems do not appear in the shop and rarely drop from gem wheels. The best known method of obtaining a 5cc gem is to equip a Gem Drop+ gem and fight titans/open chests. Heavy Gems Heavy gems give bonuses to Heavy weapons. The most useful one is: Combo Slash +1 After performing a combo, you get an extra slash that does no damage. However, you can quickly swipe in the opposite direction to perform an additional combo. * As they do not appear in the shop, the best way to obtain combo slash +1 gems is from big gem wheels. Dual Gems Dual gems give bonuses to Dual weapons. The most useful one is: Parry All Gem Parry All gems allow you to parry every attack. This means that you can parry shield attacks and kick attacks in the same way you would parry weapon attacks. * As they do not appear in the shop, the best way to obtain parry all gems is from big gem wheels. Category:Guides Category:Infinity Blade II